<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time is the Hardest by Imcalledzorro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167890">The First Time is the Hardest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro'>Imcalledzorro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Aid, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Stitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Riley’s third mission with the team. They are trying to make it to ex-fil, but Jack and Mac need medical attention, now. Riley’s about to get a crash course in advanced first aid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time is the Hardest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all me again! Back with a little one-shot. I was inspired by one of the challenges recently where it was someone's first time to have to do filed medicine on one of their team members (I wish I remembered the particulars, so I could thank you!) Anyway that got me to thinking about the first time Riley had to provide first aid, and how green she would have been. My wonderful friend bkworm4life4 beted this for me so I could go ahead and get it out. She is amazing, and I appreciate her very much!!!! As always I don't own MacGyver, and any mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How,” pant “much,” pant “further,” Jack Dalton gasped out as he adjusted his grip on an injured Angus MacGyver.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Riley Davis grunted as she held on to Mac from his other side. “At least another hour or so.”</p>
<p>Jack only grunted back as a reply. The only sound to be heard was harsh breathing as they covered a few more feet down the old gravel road. “Riley, honey?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jack?”                                                                    </p>
<p>“I’m not going to be able to make it that long.” It came out as one breath.</p>
<p>Riley swore silently in her head, she had been a part of this team for a little bit more than a month and now this. Touching her ear to activate her com, “Director Thornton, is there any way to move up ex-fil?”</p>
<p>A sigh filled her ear, “We can’t send them over the border to come get you. You have to make it over the border before I can send you help.” Riley tried, but couldn’t suppress a groan of frustration as Thornton continued, “A three person group is pushing it, anymore than that you <em>will</em> be spotted and America <em>will</em> disavow you.”</p>
<p>Making a quick decision, Riley said, “We need a place to hole up for a bit. Mac’s in and out of consciousness, and Jack…” She trailed off looking at Jack who was determinedly putting one foot in front of the other heedless of the droplets of blood that were marking his passing.  She was pretty sure the only thing currently holding Jack upright was sheer stubbornness, “Jack needs medical help, <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>“Let me see what I can find.” Riley could hear a keyboard clacking in the background, a sound that she was innately familiar with. “You are just about out of satellite range, but in about a half a mile there will be a trail leading off to your right, it leads to some sort of structure.”</p>
<p>Riley nodded even though Thornton couldn’t see her. “Ok, we’re going to head there.”</p>
<p>“I’m about to lose you, satellite should pick you back up in six hours, I’ll check back in then. But ex-fil said they would be waiting for you with medical supplies for when...” The call dropped, the satellite obviously having moved out of range.</p>
<p>“We’re almost to a rest point,” Riley said, unsure if she was talking to the guys or reassuring herself. Mac moaned and supported himself for a few steps before he went slack again. Mac had taken a blow to the head as well as who knew how many other injuries when the vehicle they were in had wrecked. She had been buckled up in the back holding onto her bag for dear life, while Mac was trying to put together <em>something</em> to get the rebels off their tail as Jack drove like a bat out of hell. After the wreck she had pulled Mac out of the vehicle and her and Jack had each put one of Mac’s arms around their shoulder and they had hauled butt out of the area.</p>
<p>It was now close to two hours after the wreck and Mac looked to be in bad shape. The side of Mac’s face was awash with blood, he would sometime come to, or walk a few steps, and he even threw up, before once again collapsing. After walking for an hour Riley had noticed that Jack was walking slower and slower. She had to prod him before he admitted that he had gotten sliced along his ribs while getting out of the vehicle. Now he was pale and his steps were beginning to falter.</p>
<p>“Almost there,” she said encouragingly. “We can make it.” Riley then saw the path Thornton had told her about. “Hey Jack?” A grunt. “We’re going down that path. Thornton said that there is a structure at the end.” Another grunt, but the pace picked up. They were finally in sight of the old rundown cabin when she felt Mac suddenly get heavier. “Jack!” She called panicked.</p>
<p>Unexpectedly Mac got lighter, she turned to look at Jack. He had this determined look on his face, one that she had never seen before. It was a look that showed the special forces soldier inside. He growled at her, “Get the door, I’ve got Mac.”</p>
<p>She had no doubts about that, so she let go of Mac’s belt, eased his arm off her shoulder, and ran the short distance to the door. It was locked. She had seen Mac pull several of his miracles, but not enough to try to duplicate it, but she had seen Jack kick a door open several times. So, using all the frustration, terror, and determination that she had, she turned around and kicked it as hard as she could. As the heavy door slowly swung inside, Riley jogged back to where Jack was holding Mac up, and together they staggered into the house and to a moth-eaten couch that had seen much better days. They carefully sat Mac down, then Jack collapsed beside him.</p>
<p>Riley stood there catching her breath. The cabin was dark with evening’s last rays, but it was still light out enough that she could still see the inside of the sparse cabin. Across from the couch was a fireplace that had some wood stacked beside it, and she thought that she remembered seeing another larger stack of wood beside the door. She eased her backpack off and went to try to close the door as best as she could, and ended up wedging a piece of the wood under it to keep it closed. She carried a few armloads of the wood to the fireplace and assembled the fire, thankful for the campouts that Jack had taken her on when she was young, not that she would tell him that right now since she was still pretty angry at him. With a shake of her head at her conflicting feelings regarding one Jack Dalton she dug the lighter out of her backpack. Once she had a fire going the place brightened up a tiny bit. It also started warming up so she quickly stripped out of her light jacket, already warm from the act of carrying MacGyver and getting the fire lit. Seeing a couple of kerosene lights on the wall, she checked to make sure they had fuel and lit them. Between the fireplace and couch, a cot was situated next to the wall, with a bare pantry on the other side of the fireplace. A small table stood in front of the pantry, with a full bookcase standing beside the couch that Mac and Jack were resting on. She was pulled from her examination of the room by Jack’s voice.</p>
<p>“Riley, I’m gonna need your help.” His voice sounded weak, and that did something to the anger she had for him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jack what do you need?”</p>
<p>A bitten off moan, then Jack spoke, “We need to get Mac checked out.”</p>
<p>Riley looked Jack over, “I think we might need to get you checked out first. I know your white, but you’re usually not that white.”</p>
<p>“But Mac,” Jack started to protest.</p>
<p>It worried her that Jack had let that joke pass, but she spoke over him, “I have no clue what to do. So if we start to treat Mac then you pass out then I’m left with two unconscious guys and the distinct possibility that you both die on only my third mission!” She was aware that the end of her sentence came out as a high-pitched yell, but she felt that under these circumstances that a little yelling was allowed.</p>
<p>“Fine, then help me get this shirt and jacket off.” Jack muttered as he tried to do it himself. Working together they quickly divested him of his top and Riley got to see the gash. It had to be around four or five inches long and it was still seeping blood.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t look good.”</p>
<p>Jack looked down at the laceration, he sighed, “It isn’t. I hate to say this, but I need stitches to hold this together.”</p>
<p>“Stitches?” Riley didn’t know her voice could go that high.</p>
<p>Jack nodded as he replied, “You still got that first aid kit in your backpack? I need you to grab that and then grab Mac’s knife out of his right front pocket.” They had been forced to flee the vehicle without grabbing any of their things.</p>
<p>Riley was thankful that she had been clutching her backpack when the crash happened. “Yeah,” she answered as she knelt down grabbing the kit out of the pack and handing it to Jack. Then she pulled Mac’s knife out of his pocket, apologizing to him while she did so. Slipping back to Jack she noticed his hands were trembling as he unzipped the kit. Then she got stuck on the smears of his blood he was leaving where he touched.  </p>
<p>“Riley!” Jack said forcefully bringing Riley out of her stupor. “I need you to pay attention.” She nodded meekly. “Ok, get your phone out and turn the flashlight on.” As she scrambled to do as he ordered, Jack pulled away the cover of the suture kit. Turning the light on she handed the phone to Jack. He held it so that it shown into the kit and started giving her instructions, “OK, grab that antiseptic wipe, and clean up around the cut as best as you can.” Jack repositioned himself so that his head way laying on top of the couch and Riley had easy access to the laceration. He held her light up so that she could see easily, while holding the kit in his other hand.</p>
<p>Gently she started to clean the area around the wound. When Jack hissed as she hit a tender spot, she muttered “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“You’re doing great darlin’,” He glanced down. “Okay now grab that hooked needle. I’m going to tell you how to do what medics call the simple running locking stitch. They are best for when a person needs to be mobile as even if a stitch pops the rest will hold the wound together.” Riley nodded, “You are going to want to go in at a ninety-degree angle on one side, then up at ninety degrees on the other, pull until my skin just pushes together then tie it off.” Riley gave a stiff nod. “I hate that you’re having to do this, but no matter what happens you are doing a great job.” His calm steadying voice, and words helped calm her jangled nerves. “Now you need to start and finish with a surgeon’s tie.”</p>
<p>Riley brightened, “I know how to do that!” Jack raised an eyebrow. “Mom wanted me to learn how to sew, and the lady next door was a surg tech, so she taught me some knots.”</p>
<p>“Good, that helps, so after the first stitch you loop the needle under the line before starting the next stitch, it should make a line up the cut.” Jack took a deep breath and let it out. “I’ve got faith in you.”</p>
<p>Riley wasn’t even sure if she had faith in herself, but she gathered up her courage and picked up the needle, glad that the thread was already threaded, holding it in her hands she paused, “Do you need something to bite on, like in the movies?”</p>
<p>Jack gave a wan smile, “I don’t need to keep quiet, if it hurts too much I’m gonna yell, so don’t get scared. Okay?” Riley gave a jerky nod. “Oh! Get a piece of that gauze to keep the blood away. You need to be able to see what you’re doing. You ready?”</p>
<p>“No. Are you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jack gave a mirthless chuckle. “Might as well get on with it.”</p>
<p>With a deep breath in she again cleaned the area and with Jack’s instructions in her mind she focused on the task at hand. ‘<em>Ninety degree</em> <em>angle, ninety degree angle, pull up, skin touching. Wrap three times, pull, two times, pull, one time, locked. Ninety-degree angle down, ninety-degree angle up, pull, loop.</em>’ She repeated it step by step in her mind tuning out any discomfort Jack was showing. It was just like a video game, she had to ignore the other players until she was through with her part of the quest. She carefully put in the last stitch, locked it down and let out the breath she had been holding.</p>
<p>Looking up at Jack she felt for him. His eyes were closed, his face was sheet white, sweat was pouring down his face, and she could see his chest rise and fall with every pain filled breath. Quickly she smeared on some of the antibiotic cream from the kit, covered it with the gauze, and taped it down. She thought Jack was asleep, or had passed out, so it startled her when she heard him speak, “You did good sweetheart.” He sat up straighter, hissing out a breath as the stitches must have pulled. “Let’s get Mac checked out so we can all get a little bit of shut-eye before we have to hike across the border.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but first let me get up. My feet are falling asleep.” Riley stumbled upward. Her knees hurt from where she had been kneeling, and her back had an ache in it from leaning over Jack. Not to mention all the other aches and pains that she had from the wreck, and then the long hike carrying Mac. She was looking forward to a nice long and relaxing bubble bath complete with candles and wine when she finally got back to her apartment. She looked around the room and saw that night had fallen and outside was pitch black, but inside with the fireplace the flames were throwing out a cheery glow.</p>
<p>Noticing her looking at the fire Jack said, “Throw some more wood on there would you? It’s not exactly bright in here, and I’m getting a bit chilly.” Stretching her back and legs out, she pulled a few logs of wood gently tossing them in the fire. That chore done she then pulled the rest of the first aid kit over to where Mac was curled up against the couch, not moving.</p>
<p>Jack scooted over to sit beside Mac. “I’m not sure what all he hit besides his head when we wrecked, but he wasn’t wearing his seatbelt.” Riley remembered the second they went off the road how her stomach was flipping, her heart was racing, and her mind was wheeling. She had watched Mac smack the window then plummet back down into the seat and her heart twisted painfully. She had only known him for a short amount of time, but he and Bozer had wormed their way past her defenses and into her heart. Now she was watching him being thrown around like a rag doll in a washing machine. She heard snapping which brought her attention back to the present. “I know it’s hard, but you have to stay with me. There’ll be time to process later after we’re safely back home,” Jack admonished gently. “Help me get his jacket and top shirt off, then we can hopefully see any damage on his torso or arms.”</p>
<p>Pulling Mac’s jacket and shirt off Riley wondered if this is what undressing a baby was like. Then a memory of helping her drunk friend into bed hit her, that’s what this was like, without the giggling and adding in a head injury. As she and Jack gently lifted Mac’s undershirt, Riley hissed at the damage she saw. Most of his left side was colored various shades of purple and black, not to mention that they had been pulling on him for hours today, no wonder why he was passed out! “We’re going to need to see if any of his ribs are broken or cracked.” Jack half shrugged, “Not that there’s really anything we can do about it right now.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “Press firmly along the ribs and slide your hand along each rib feeling to see if anything shifts.” He demonstrated, “Do the next one with me on your side.” Jack slowly slid his hand along Mac’s right side as she did his left. “Good job,” Jack praised Riley when she finished with the first rib. Now, we’re going to work out way down, let me know if any give.” Jack sighed, “And giving the way his chest looks, I’m assuming that there is going to be at least two if not more.”</p>
<p>Riley nodded and started her task. She cleared two and had started right above where the bruising was the deepest when she felt a rib give and Mac moaned under her hand. “There’s one,” she murmured to Jack. She hated to cause Mac pain, but she knew it had to be done. Trying her best not to let her emotions show, she continued down his chest finding two other ribs that were broken.</p>
<p>Glancing over at Jack, who had once again gone silent, she noticed that his eyes were half lidded and he was just about asleep. She didn’t want to needlessly keep him awake, but she had to make sure that besides cleaning up the side of Mac’s face there was nothing else they needed to do before they could get some rest. “Jack,” she called quietly.</p>
<p>He startled, “Sorry, just resting my eyes for a second. Next we need to feel his head to see if he has any other bumps or knots besides for that big goose egg above his left eye and the cut in his hairline.” Again Jack took the right while Riley took the left. Jack had to slide his hand between Mac’s head and the couch to be able to examine him.</p>
<p>“Nothing on my side,” Riley reported.</p>
<p>“Same here. I’m beat, I need some shut eye, and I’m sure you do too.” Jack leaned over looking at the side of Mac’s face with the help of Riley’s light. “The cut’s clotted up, and I wouldn’t bother cleaning him up right now.” Jack motioned towards the cot, “Go lay down, get some z’s, and we’ll move out at daylight. Okay?”</p>
<p>Nodding Riley verbally agreed, “Okay.” Rest sounded marvelous right about then, but first she put out the kerosene lamps. She stumbled over to the cot, and all but collapsed on it. The old dusty cot gave a groan, but held firm, she was asleep in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>A pop in her ear awoke her, “Davis, do you read me? Satellites are back online, and dawn should be breaking at your current location.”</p>
<p>Feeling like she had just laid down Riley touched her comms to respond. “I hear you Director Thornton.” She sat up yawning, and looked outside, the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. It was dim in the cabin, the fire having banked itself while they slept.</p>
<p>“How are Dalton and MacGyver doing?” Thornton asked over their comms.</p>
<p>Turning on her flashlight and noticing that her battery was pretty low, she shone the light on Jack. He winced and brought up his hand to shield his eyes, “Dalton’s right here. Give us a few minutes to gather ourselves and we should be on the move. Tell ex-fil to be expecting us.”</p>
<p>“Understood, I’ll be on comms if you need me,” The director said before going silent. Riley stood groaning as every single inch of her body was sore and aching.</p>
<p>“Up and at ‘em sunshine,” Jack said brightly, as if the night before had never happened. He clapped Mac on the shoulder to rouse him.</p>
<p>“I heard you and Thornton.” Mac mumbled as he cracked his eyes half open. “M’head’s killing me” he grumbled, then added. “So’s my ribs.”</p>
<p>“Well don’t go unbuckling your seatbelt in a fleeing car,” Jack said lightly. He stood and stretched out his muscles. “Getting old sucks. Everything hurts.”</p>
<p>Mac eyed the bandage covering Jack’s side, “Well don’t go getting hurt.”</p>
<p>Riley smirked, and loaded up her backpack. She was ready to get this day behind her and soak for a good long time in her amazing bubble bath. She kept an eye on Mac as he attempted to stand. He was able to stand mostly upright, but wobbled as he tried to take a step. Jack was there in an instant looping his arm around Mac’s waist and putting Mac’s arm around his shoulders, “How about we try this?”</p>
<p>Mac nodded, “This is gonna suck.” It wasn’t a question. With a nod from Riley they started out the door; back on their path to ex-fil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know!</p>
<p>And in my usual tradition of pimping out my next fic, I present to you Mac &amp; Jack the College Years: the next in my Teacher 'Verse. Summary: Jack is having a hard time picking out what to specialize in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>